Respect
by Kintori
Summary: Ceci n'est pas une fiction. Juste un article sur Respect Zone, une association luttant contre le cyber harcèlement! SOUTENONS LES!


Ceci n'est PAS une fiction mais un article pour une association qui me tient à cœur.

Cette association, c'est Respect Zone.

Cette association a pour but de lutter contre le harcèlement sur Internet.

* * *

Dimanche 1er novembre 2015

Ce jour là, j'étais, moi, Mathilde, à la Paris Games Week. Je laissais mes 2 potes au stand Pokémon qui parlaient avec un youtuber, Tinky, il me semble, et m'en allais voir avec la mère d'un de mes compagnon pour visiter ce que nous n'avions pas vu.

Nous marchions alors tranquillement entre les magasins de fauteuils, de souris, de jeux de voitures avec simulations de vitesse et de choc... Jusqu'au moment ou, entre 2 gros stands de vente de matériel informatique de gamers, on aperçoive un petit stand, muni d'un comptoir, d'un panier de basket, d'un appareil photo style photomaton et d'un fond blanc orné de colonnes de logos, 2 différents pour être exact, celui de la PGW et un autre, s'approche donc, intéressées et remarquons un écriteau dessus, il y a écrit "Si toi aussi tu en a marre des racistes, des trolls, des harceleurs... Rejoint la Respect Zone pour qu'internet devienne un plus juste. Appose notre Label!

Les personnes du stand nous regardent et l'on décide de prendre une photo... Mais pas seule (oui, elle voulait pas.)!

On décide donc d'aller chercher nos 2 pokéfans pour prendre une photo ensemble et leur parler de ce beau concept qui ont bien évidemment acceptés.

Nous sommes donc retournés sur le stand et nous avons remarqués qu'en 5 minutes de temps, le stand est passé de 6/7 personnes à un quinzaine d'intéressés!

Nous avons pris la file d'attente et nous avons attendus quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une des exposantes du stand nous donne un écran d'ordi en carton et une pancarte #nonauharcèlement.

Nous nous sommes ensuite placés devant le photomaton et LA question cruciale a été posée:

"Avec ou sans le souffleur?"

En effet assises non loin, une jeune brune tenait un souffleur devant faire une bonne vingtaine de kilos et environ 1 mètre.

Ce sera avec souffleur, c'est plus drôle! Après avoir pris la photo, choisi l'effet désiré et avoir mis une de nos adresse mail pour recevoir une copie de la photo, on attendis un peu le temps d'avoir l'originale (qui m'a été remise) en discutant avec le gars au comptoir de leur association. Quand la photo nous fus remise, nous partîmes, le sourire au lèvre et je dis:

"-Je vais en parler sur mon compte FF!

-Ah, ouai! Tu vas en faire une fiction? Genre avec Antoine qui tiens le stand et Mathieu le souffleur?

-Non, un article... Mais c'est une merveilleuse idée! Je leur demanderai!"

Et c'est donc ainsi que cette association eue une attention particulière pour moi et c'est ainsi que cet article à vu le jour... Et que pensez vous de l'idée de mon amie? une fiction sur ce stand serai bien?

* * *

J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas cet article barbant... Mais au fond... Quel est le but de cette association? réduire la cyber-violence verbale, oui. Mais comment?

 **Déjà, quel est leur vision des choses?**

Pour Respect Zone, **la cyber-violence verbale** (harcèlement, homophobie,racisme, antisémitisme, sexisme, appel à la radicalisation) est malheureusement présente et même très présente sur Internet.

Cette association est convaincue que c'est en **éduquant** les internautes et en **ayant une approche innovante et positive** que ce phénomène pourra être endigué (diminué).

Cette association est **ouverte à tous** vu qu'elle est **indépendante, apolitique et non religieuse**. Elle entend dépasser les débats communautaires et les sources de clivage. Elle encourage **"le savoir être ensemble"**.

Respect Zone se place à part dans les ONG **en prônant le respect**.

Enfin, Respect Zone pense qu'en **changeant les comportements sur internet** , elle arrivera, à terme, à **changer les comportements dans l'espace public**.

 **Quel sont leurs outils?**

 _Leur label:_

Leur label est spécialement conçu pour être utilisable sur n'importe quel site internet, c'est en l'adoptant que vous deviendrez un membre de la Respect Zone. Leur action se développe aussi dans le monde physique, n'hésitez pas à imprimer leur logo et de le brandir bien haut à votre prochaine convention!

 _Leur charte:_

Chaque personne physique ou morale doit s'engager à respecter cette charte disponible sur leur site internet: **www .respectzone .org** (désolée pour les espaces, ca ne voulait pas passer...).

 _Leurs actions de communication:_

Respect Zone à été lancée lors de la PGW 2014.

En février 2015, à l'occasion de à l'occasion de la **"Safer Internet Day"** (journée annuelle de l'Internet sans crainte), Respect Zone à mené une campagne **RP et Media** importante grâce à son film TV "La carte".

 **Leur mission?**

Respect Zone pense que le **respect** est, aujourd'hui, **mis à mal** aussi bien **sur Internet** qu' **en société**.

Elle souhaite **rétablir** cette **valeur éthique** et citoyenne afin d'en faire **une arme efficace de contre-discours**.

Le **respect** de l'autre, de ce qu'il est,de ses convictions, de ses origines et de ses différences sont **IMPORTANTES**!

Entrer dans la Respect Zone, c'est **œuvrer pour un Internet et une société meilleurs**!

 **Leurs réalisations?**

De nombreux internautes ou éditeur de site/blogs (Cyprien, Bruce...) ont apposé leur label d'auto-modération sur leurs pages et/ou compte de réseaux sociaux.

Enfin, des dizaines d'entreprises se premier plan sont déjà labellisées. Certaines entreprises et les établissement scolaires ne se contentent pas de l'apposition du logo! Ils l'affichent aussi en présentiel pour en faire **un outil du mieux vivre ensemble, véritable instrument de lutte contre les cyber-violences et les préjugés ce qui a conduit l'éducation nationale, le conseil d'Europe ou le Barreau de Paris a apporter leu soutien à Respect Zone**.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que cet article n'est pas trop barbant... Soutenez les, faites connaitre... Faites en en sorte que cette association est de la voix!

Vous pouvez même faire un don!

Et n'oubliez pas, le respect, c'est important!

* * *

Ceux qui gèrent le site de l'association m'ont répondu! *^* KYA!

Pour vous répondre donc, je tiens juste à dire que cet article ne sera malheureusement pas beaucoup vu mais, j'espère, je pourrais déjà sensibiliser quelques personnes. J'ai déjà aussi poster cet article sur un autre compte où il a rencontrer meilleur succès... Nous ne changerons pas le monde, mais nous y participons!


End file.
